


In A Different Life

by Jaylee96



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylee96/pseuds/Jaylee96
Summary: (Hi, I'm back :D This is my first multi-chapter fanfic, I hope you guys like it :D I'll try to post a new chapter once a week/bi-weekly but you all know how life is. Please comment below if you see anything I need to fix :D I hope you enjoy :D





	In A Different Life

Chapter 1

Fenris sighed as he put down the last box of his things. The apartment he now lived in was small, but he liked it that way. No way for people to hide or sneak up on him. His apartment had a small kitchen, dining area mixed in with a living area completed by a bedroom with a bathroom attached. It was perfect for Fenris and far away from Denarius, his adoptive father. Growling at the thought of the male, Fenris picked up a box that was labeled his bedroom things and went to his room to unpack.

By the time he was finished, the sun had set and his stomach growled in protest. Fenris didn't want to eat though, didn't plan on it either. He had nothing in his fridge and would have to go out to eat somewhere. That was something he wanted to avoid. It was too much of a hastle to cover his tattoos, or at least the parts that his clothes couldn't cover and then take an additional suppressant so his hormones wouldn't attract any unwanted Alphas that didn't know how to control themselves. The main reason he wanted to avoid taking another suppressant, was because of their side effects. It wouldn't kill him to...

Before he finished the thought, he noticed that his cellphone was going off on the dresser. Fenris didn't even have to look at the caller I.D. to know that it was his only contact and friend. "What do you want, Isabela?" He asked the female, no venom in his voice. Isabela was a good friend since high school. With both of them being Omegas, they got along pretty well. At first, of course, Fenris disliked her. From day one she wouldn't leave him alone, whittling away the wall he tried so hard to keep up between him and everyone else. 

"Open up, I brought pizza. I knew that with you moving things around and settling in your apartment, there was no way that you were going to cover up and leave the complex." The dark haired female said, as a knock sounded at the door. "You lo-..." Isabela had started to say before Fenris cut her off by ending the call. Unlocking the door, he opened it a crack and walked into the kitchen to wait on the female. "I'm awesome and you love me. Or at the very least, appreciate me." Isabela smiled at the male and put the pizza boxes on the counter in front of Fenris.

He rolled his eyes at the girl and looked at the boxes. "You could have gotten one. We can't eat all of this." Fenris looked at his friend and slowly shook his head. Even though she was at first, unwanted, he was glad she kept pushing him. He had needed her these past seven years, even if she didn't know the whole story behind him leaving his previous home. "Thank you."

At that statement of thanks, Isabela snapped her gaze at the male, obviously surprised. "Is that gratitude I hear from you? Wow, it's going to rain!" Isabela laughed loudly and took a bite out of her piece of pizza. "Us Omegas have to stick together, no one else is going to look out for us. I mean, let's face it, you need more coddling than I do about being an Omega. Embrace it Fenris, it isn't that bad." Isabela shrugged and took another bite. "Hell, if I were an Alpha, I'd have you marked and in my bed waiting for me every night." The brazen female stated calmly. "But it's too bad that didn't happen. Our fates remain dark." She sighed dramatically and squinted her eyes at the male in front of her as his stomach growled yet again. "Eat. If I hear your stomach growl again, I'm going to attack you."

Fenris laughed openly, surprising even him, and took a piece of pizza. Taking a small bite, he looked around the apartment. "I have it looking like an actual living space now. Only took all day." Shrugging to himself, Fenris put the pizza down and went to put on the small t.v. that was in his living room area. "If you want to, you can spend the night. The trains are probably on their last stops. I'll sleep in here. You can have my bed." Turning back to Isabela, she nodded once and continued to eat. "I'll be right back, I'm all sweaty from moving around a lot today. I'm going to take a shower." Without waiting for a response, Fenris turned back around and disappeared into his room for a change of clothes. 

When Fenris got out a few minutes later, he went into the living room where he had left Isabela only to see her sitting in front of the t.v. "You're going to make yourself blind sitting that close to the t.v. like that." Fenris warned, grabbing his piece of lukewarm pizza from the box next to the female. When Isabela didn't awknoledge him, Fenris spoke up again. "I'm going to sign up for a self-defense class tomorrow." 

That got her attention. "Really! Finally! That's great! That way you can kick his ass if he tries to mess with you. Though of course, he has to find you first. And get through me." The male's name didn't need to be said aloud, they both knew who she was talking about. Isabela, though they were best friends, didn't know everything. She only knew the origin of his tattoos. Not of what happened at random times throughout the days and nights. Fenris did trust Isabela, that wasn't the problem. He just felt that it would feel more real if he said it out loud. As if it would happen again, just by talking about it. This was his burden to carry and his alone. He wasn't going to make anyone else shoulder it for him.

 

A loud crash woke Hawke up from his, apparently not so deep, sleep. With anger in his chest, Hawke yanked his blankets off of him and stomped to where the noise had come from. "Bloody Hell! Carter! Bethany!" He yelled, looking at both of them in turn. "What in God's Hell are you guys doing? It's-" Hawke looked up at the clock on the wall of the living room. "Six in the morning!" As he fell silent, Hawke stared at the twins, waiting on an answer. "I get that you guys are out of school for spring break but please keep in mind that there are other people who work year round and don't get breaks." Hawke vented, watching Bethany's face fall and Carter's harden in to a scowl. Three...two...one...

Carter spoke up before Bethany could, just like always. "Oh shut it. You aren't our father! You can't tell us what to do!" He shouted back in defiance. Hawke stared into Carter's eyes, not needing to say anything to the boy for his eyes to fill with held back fear. With a frustrated growl, Carter ran off, muttering to himself in the process.

Bethany sighed at her twin. "We're sorry, Adrian. We'll try to quiet down so you can sleep." She apologized before running off in search of her brother. Bethany was always the one to apologize for them both. Carter always being the one to get angry and run off, not saying anything to help his case. 

Hawke just nodded, yawning. "Thank you. Now, I'm going back to bed." He had a self-defense class in a few hours and he couldn't afford to be tired. Not with him being the only Alpha in that class. He'd get shit on by Aveline and possibly a few students. Especially Varric, the gossiping, adult, teenager. Hawke laughed at the thought and headed towards his room. Before getting too comfortable, Hawke grabbed his phone from his nighstand and checked his notifications. A text from his mom and Uncle Gamlen, a few random Facebook notifications and a message from Varric. 

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, Aveline just messaged me that we are going to have a newbie in our class today. He actually joined yesterday but skipped out since he had just moved here. She says he's a scrawny thing though. Not sure what you can take from that, seeing as how she always says that about new students." Hawke could almost hear Varric laughing as he typed this. "So, you can show off to the new guy, make him fall for you just like the others." More laughter. Hawke just shook his head at the ridiculous message. 

"They fear me, not love me, gossiping old wench. All because I'm an Alpha. That's cool though, hopefully he isn't as scrawny as she says. It'd be boring only having to breathe on the guy to make him fall over." Hawke hit send and placed his phone back on the nightstand. Getting comfortable, he tried to go back to sleep. Damned Varric, making his mind race with the thoughts of a new person to spar with. Though he did wonder what the males subgender was. More than likely he was a Beta. There weren't many Omegas that would openly go to a self-defense class. Not only that, most of them couldn't afford to come, even with the rock bottom price it was to go there. 

His alarm woke him up the second time. At some point he must have fallen asleep. Groaning, Hawke turned over and shut the alarm off. That's when he remembered about the newbie in Aveline's class today. Jumping out of bed, he grabbed a change of clothes and hopped into the shower, ready for the days events.

Once he was done getting ready, he checked his phone and sighed. Hawke had at least thirty minutes before he had to be at Aveline's place. 'Fuck it.' Hawke thought before unlocking his phone and texting Varric. "Hey, I'm going to go ahead to Aveline's. I'll pick you up if you're ready." Hitting send, Hawke grabbed his keys and headed towards the front door. He already knew that Varric was going to say his usual, 'okay', so he didn't have to wait on the reply. Ten minutes later, Hawke was pulling into Varric's driveway, honking the horn.

Varric was already on the doorstep waiting by the time Hawke pulled the car up into a parking space. "About time, could you have driven any slower? I could have walked there and back twice in the time it took you to get here." Varric harrassed Hawke in a joking tone. Getting himself situated in Hawke's car, the short male looked over and grinned. "Ready to meet the new guy?" Varric shook his head, still grinning. "Poor thing, you're going to break his spirit. Go easy on him, at least at first. We can't have him quitting before he learns anything."

Hawke turned the car around as Varric talked and then laughed at the male's comment. "I know. I don't plan on it. Though I am excited to see what this guy is made of." A flash of excitement buzzed through the Alpha and Varric laughed. 

"You're crazy, Hawke." He said with a shake of his head. "Now hurry it up. We have to get there first to get a good spot." Varric looked out of the window as Hawke drove faster, eager to get to Aveline's. 

 

Hawke was sure that Varric had texted Aveline that they were on the way. The reasoning behind that thought was she was already waiting in front of the building. "Hey boys. The newbie is already here. He's pretty good at fighting, which surprised me. He's such a scrawny thing. But he has raw talent. A gem that needs a bit of grinding to make shine." Aveline informed them, clearly holding something back. Hawke stayed quiet, not bothering to ask for the simple fact that Aveline wouldn't tell them. "You'll need to help me make him into that gem, Hawke. Though at first, you guys are going to be a pretty even match, suprisingly." Aveline shook her head and sighed before looking back up at the two males. "His name is Fenris, go and introduce yourselves."

Hawke grinned and clapped his hand on Aveline's shoulder before heading into the building. As soon as he walked in, Hawke could smell Fenris. The new scent, honey with a hint of spice to it, mingled around his nose along with the familiar scent of Merrill. As he got closer to the two, Hawke noticed that he felt...off. Like something in him was stirring from a deep sleep. Only one thing came to mind when Hawke thought about the familiar feeling. Panic gripped him as the all too familiar sensation of being in a rut surfaced. Which not only made him confused but also made him worried for Merrill since she was an Omega. He had to leave before he caused anything to happen.

Just as Hawke was about to turn to leave, Merrill popped up out of nowhere and with her, Hawke could only guess, was Fenris. Hawke looked at the male closely, unashamed that he was staring. That honey tanned skin, snow white hair...Hawke looked at the males face. The moment their eyes met, Hawke's bright blue to Fenris's dark green, it was like they had been transported into a different relm. Hawke was sure that Fenris was feeling the same thing he was. The string of fate tying the two of them together the very second they locked eyes. Once their fate was sealed, Fenris pulled his gaze away and looked onto the floor, unconciously submitting to the Alpha. A loud humming noise filled the air as Hawke took a step towards his destined mate. 

A stinging pain in his leg switched his focus from the male, to whatever had just stuck him. Instantly the loud humming noise stopped, making Hawke realize that he had started growling. With his body once hot, now cooling, Hawke realized what had stuck him. A needle. Looking behind him, Aveline has a syringe in her hand, alone with a shocked expression. She had injected him with an Alpha's fast acting suppressant. 

"What the Hell, Hawke!" Aveline's voice was full of shock and a pinch of anger. "Come on. Varric, Fenris, come with me to my office. Merrill, you stay here in case anyone else shows up early." Kissing her mate on the cheek, she smiled at Merrill before she looked at the males and beckoned them to follow her. Once they were inside her office, Aveline went to her desk and sat down. "So, would you like to tell me what happened back there Hawke? You have the best control over your Alpha instincts that I've ever seen. What ma-..." 

Hawke cut her off after looking over at Fenris, who was now upright and had a scowl on his face. "He's my bondmate." His voice was strong and proud as he announced it to everyone in the room. "That's why I had lost control. It won't happen again. I'll make sure of it." Hawke chanced another glance at the Omega, his Omega. A slow grin spread onto his face as the thought ran through his head.

"I refuse." Came a sharp reply from next to the door where Fenris happened to be standing. "If you do not accept my refusal, I will just change my scheduling to where we will not meet." The male's voice held finality and not the submission he had shown just moments before. "I apologize for the scene and will come back on a different day." As Fenris started to leave, Hawke couldn't stop himself from grasping Fenris's arm, stopping him.

"I accept your refusal." Hawke heard himself say fast as his Alpha instincts tore at him. "You don't have to change your schedule. I won't try anything. I promise." The Alpha in him howled at the loss of its mate. Hawke tried to soothe it, telling it that it was just for now. That it wouldn't take long for Fenris to submit to his Omegan instincts. There weren't an Alpha nor an Omega that could resist their fated pair for too long. 

Fenris yanked his arm away from the males touch. "Don't touch me. Fine. I'll stay. Only because Aveline said that you were the best fighter in any of her classes. I would like to learn from the strongest." The male said, no emotion in his voice. It made Hawke sad at how empty his mate sounded. "I'm in your care until I am able to surpass you." Fenris stated coldly, turning around and walking out of the room without another word.

Varric whistled as Hawke stared at the retreating Omega. "Damn, Hawke. You sure have your work cut out for you with this one." Varric shook his head and clapped Hawke on the shoulder. "I'm glad I'm just a Beta. I don't have to worry about that bond or fated pairs or anything of that crazy stuff." Varric sighed and passed Hawke, walking out of the room as well. "I'll use my great people skills to find out more about him. Just for you, my friend." With a wave, Varric was gone. Hawke turned back to Aveline, smirking.

"Feisty thing, huh?" Hawke laughed and shook his head in amazement. "The Gods sure know how to provide. Though I'll have to get him to let his guard down." With a book catching his eye, Hawke picked it up, only to look at it, shrug and then put it back down. "I'll wait forever if I have to. He's mine, he just needs to see it like I do." Hawke looked at Aveline and smiled slightly. "Well, I'm going to head into the training room. Gonna see how good he is."

Aveline shook her head "Don't persue him too hard. You'll scare him off. He's also requested to not let his Omegan status be known to anyone. It was a total fluke how you found out but keep control over yourself and make sure no one else finds out. Tell that to Varric as well. If I hear he's spreading rumors, I'll hurt him. There's no need for him to tell anyone that bit of information." Aveline continued to sit at her desk, pulling papers out of it. "I'll be out there in a few minutes. Oh, and Hawke? If by some miracle you whittle down his defenses, no funny business here. I won't hesitate to cut your dick off and feed it to you." The way the female said the last few words, so calm and collected had Hawke nodding fast and walking out of the room before she could continue making those horrible threats. Though it wasn't like he was afraid of Aveline but what male would like to hear that type of threat? None, that's how many.


End file.
